Vegeta's Stalker
by Emmz2000
Summary: Bulma goes on a date and Vegeta is left alone with his stalker. But who could it be? Find out now! B/V get together


**Vegeta's Stalker**

Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Jump over bot and blast. Over and over and over. All day. That was all he did all day. All he did until he finally decided to call it a day and come in to eat them out of house and home.

Vegeta came down to land on the hard surface floor and wiped the numerous beads of sweat from his forehead. He gave a sigh of relief when he deactivated the high level of gravity that had been his unhealthy environment for twenty- two hours now. Grabbing a neatly ironed white towel on his way out, he made for the automatic door and emerged in the fresh evening air. There was a slight breeze as he strolled up to the back door of Capsule Corporation that led into the large kitchen that was currently giving off a delicious aroma.

He walked through into the stifling heat of the kitchen and saw Mrs Briefs humming to herself as she carried on concocting whatever mouth-watering meal she was going to serve up next. Vegeta for one, was glad to see her for the first time in his life.

Mr and Mrs Briefs had been away for the last two weeks and their daughter Bulma had thought it her duty to cook for the Prince whilst her mother was gone. _Big_ mistake. Not only did Vegeta hate her food, but also when he decided it would probably be best to feed it to the cat so he didn't have to endure it, it had given the animal some unknown food poisoning illness for cats. Takeaway food was good for one night a week, but not every night for _two_ weeks.

"Ooooh, Vegeta your in! I was hoping you'd be in. I didn't want to be all alone tonight." Bunny squealed when she saw the young warrior enter the room.

"What are you talking about woman? Where's the old man and the other woman?" Vegeta was going over in his head what catastrophies could happen if the slightly perverted older woman was left alone with him.

"Oh, Bulma's going on a big date tonight with Yamcha. You know Yamcha I'm sure. And my husband is working late, trying to catch up with all that he's missed while we were on our holiday I suppose."

Did he know Yamcha? Of course he knew Yamcha, Vegeta smirked to himself, allowing a vague evil look enter his eyes. He relived that moment when he was sure the weakling had stopped all breathing and gave out a small chuckle.

"What are so happy about? You're not supposed to be happy. You're Vegeta." Bulma stood in the doorway looking at the Prince in disbelief.

"Oh, I was just remembering a good memory that's all." Vegeta turned to her and let a smirk adorn his sharp features.

Bulma took a good look at him and asked, "Mom, where's the thermometer?" Once she had the instrument in her hand, Vegeta looked at it cautiously.

"Woman, what's that?"

"It's just a thermometer Vegeta. Sometimes I forget you're not from this planet."

"No, I'm from a much more superior one than yourself," Vegeta said haughtily. That was until Bulma came at him with the thermometer. "What are you doing?" Vegeta looked almost wary as he glanced at the tool.

"Checking your temperature. What else would I do with it?" Bulma looked at him suspiciously.

"Try to impale me with it? I don't know do I?" Vegeta sounded panicked.

"Oh for God's sake Vegeta. Stop being such a baby. You were just acing so normal when I came in I thought you must have come down with cancer or something to make you _actually_ care."

"I don't _care_ about other people. It makes you stronger if you don't let your emotions run free like you humans."

Mrs Briefs knew when to exit the room in a hurry. When Vegeta and Bulma started an argument, things could get quite messy. _Oh no!_ Her precious china was already placed on the table! Oh well, they're not going to last now are they? She huffed and sat down to wait it out.

Vegeta drew in a long breath, getting ready to go on an all out rant on how he was the Prince of all Saiyans and he would be the one to defeat the androids and they should all bow down to him. Until the doorbell rang throughout the house.

In an abrupt change of heart, Bulma squealed excitedly and made a quick dash for the door. "See ya later Veggie!" she yelled before slamming to door shut.

Vegeta let out a sigh, and turned to find Mrs Briefs staring at him with a very strange look in her eye. A look that scared the living daylights out of the _big_, _strong_ warrior. In a flash Vegeta was up the stairs saying something about a shower and then an early night.

As Vegeta fled, he thought, _Surely it's not right for someone so old and married to stalk someone as young as me_. He slammed his bedroom door shut and just as Mrs Briefs was appearing on the top of the stairwell, she heard the lock click in place. She sighed in disappointment. It would be a long time till he trusted her to be in the same room alone with him again. She disappeared back down the hall and into her domain. The kitchen.

Many long agonising hours later, Vegeta finally heard the door opposite his bedroom close and the light snap off. _Yes! The kitchens free at last! To the fridge! _Vegeta made his dash for freedom, after checking the coast was definitely clear. He practically bounded down the stairs and skipped through the doorway. Only to find Bulma crying her eyes out at the large oak table.

Vegeta sighed in contempt. Someone was certainly out to ruin his day today.

"What are you doing Woman? Shouldn't you be out with that weirdo you call a boyfriend?" Vegeta basically spat the word out.

"Oh he is _NOT _my boyfriend." She just spat back unfazed. Vegeta's eyes widened a little but that was the only sign of his surprise. "_I HATE HIM!_" she screamed before bursting into tears all over again.

Vegeta tried his hardest to hold back his laughter and an _I told you so_ but also knew his head would literally be in Bulma's mouth after she bit it off. "You caught him didn't you?" Vegeta just looked at her emotionlessly.

"There was a message on his phone." Bulma stated quietly. Vegeta said nothing. He just stood there in the doorway.

On the outside, he seemed to be cool, calm and almost vacant. But on the inside, his mind was in turmoil. _She's available! Go and claim her as your own!_ His head was virtually screaming at him. But still he stood there. Until four little words were uttered out of Bulma's mouth under her breath.

"I need a hug." Vegeta let out a deep breath as of to steady himself before stepping towards the distressed lady. He stopped before her as if not sure of himself. Bulma looked up and looked at him quizzically.

Their eyes caught contact, sapphire meeting onyx in a clash of willpower.

Vegeta cracked first, most unusually for his character. He reached out for her and wrapped his arms around he waist. As he pulled her into him, she clung to him almost like she would a life belt. Tears fell from her eyes as her arms went around his shoulders and neck and stuck like glue. Vegeta's head dropped to land on hers and his nose dug into her hair to take a whiff. She smelled of strawberry and melon shampoo.

After a few minutes, Bulma pulled away faintly and gave him a look. A look as if to say _I dare you_. And Vegeta is never one to back down from a challenge.

His lips caught hers in a slow, almost feeble kiss before it grew more passionate and Vegeta's arms tightened around her small frame. Her hands went up to massage his scalp. When they withdrew for air, Bulma smiled happily, tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. Vegeta just smirked his famous smirk and went in for another kiss.

But there at the doorway was Mrs Briefs. For once in her life she was absolutely _fuming_! Her own daughter! Her own daughter had stolen her man. _HER _man.

THE END 

**Thanks for reading! Love you all and don't forget to review!**

**xxx**


End file.
